degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:(You Drive Me) Crazy/@comment-26113361-20141130083407
With the anime talk being brought up, I noticed a couple of users feel that we've (krew) kinda isolated ourselves a bit. Now, I can't speak for the others but for me personally, anime is just the only thing I have that's really currently on. I do watch a lot of live shows but most are on hiatus (Grey's, HTGAWM, Glee) and a lot of other shows that I watch are watched live by you guys (OUAT, Degrassi). I obviously can't watch these shows live and I usually watch them the next day but by that point they've kinda already been discussed and so I can't really join in on the conversations. Anime for me, is the one current thing that I can easily talk about. I really don't want anyone to feel that they can't talk to me or the rest of the krew for that matter. I consider all of you my friends and I hope that you all feel the same. As others have said on pages back, it's not always easy to get on chat, Skype etc because either internet is slow, or there's time difference and sometimes we don't always want to go on chat. I stay off chat during the week bc I get distracted on there and end up being awake too late. Posting things on the page is easier at times bc it can be left there and easily seen. With trends, they have honestly never bothered me. You guys on here are always very considerate ab spoilers and whatnot for people who either are watching or considering to watch. Plus, it's nice to see users bond and connect instead of fighting and causing drama and tbh I know what I'd rather see. Yeh, ok for new users it can be confusing but it's easy to adjust to. When I used to stalk the wiki before joining, I quickly learnt that this was a unique forum and imo, it's what makes this place special. I've realised in myself that I do talk ab anime more than anything but a lot of it as well is bc my time is limited in here atm. With Christmas coming up, I'm out more and going to bed early and I just tend to stick to one topic but that's not to say that I don't care ab other shows and you guys. I just don't always have the time to discuss everything. The main point of this post is really that I hate feeling like I'm excluding someone. That's never been my intention. We've written a lot of Krew fics and stuff lately but it's just been a bonding thing. I did write a anime fic for everyone but I personally felt that the non-anime watchers were either confused or uninterested so I started writing a krew fic instead. I really do love you guys and I'm not trying to exclude someone or isolate anything. I'm also really sorry that some of you have been feeling this way bc it honestly wasn't mine or the krews intention.